Rock Wife
by idontevenshipit
Summary: Asha goes on a raid of a wilding village and takes away something more than just plunder


Asha Greyjoy and her crew had set out from Pike several weeks prior, and she grew restless. Though she loved the open sea, she also longed for the hard-fought battle that lay at their end beyond the wall, where the wildlings were more fierce than any folk of Westeros. On the horizon, she spotted the shoreline, and let loose a cry of excitement; a cry of war.

Their boats cut a cleft in the water silently, as they approached the village. Snow fell lightly, flakes getting caught in Asha's long brown hair. She tucked it into her helmet, ready to raid. Their good luck, however, had run out, and they were spotted by a sentry, who grabbed a horn and blasted it. It rang clear through the village and bay, the sound being swallowed up by the forest that bordered it. Men and women ran from the house, shrugging on leathers and brandishing crude weapons. Crude, but effective. Their boats hit shore, and Asha lept ashore with a scream, her axe crushing a man's skull as she landed. She whirled through combat, her blood running hot, adrenalin coursing through her body, numbing otherwise excruciating wounds. After some time, and many deaths on both sides, they routed the wildlings. As they looted the houses for provisions and dragonglass, Asha came across an injured woman. She lay on a bed, leathers torn and face flushed. _No fatal wound, she's just unconscious _thought Asha. Then she noticed the woman's hair, a bright red river that wound its way down to her back, before stopping all too soon. Asha soon started noticing other parts of the woman, like the way her collarbones protruded through her pale, faintly freckled skin. The way her eyelids fluttered, the shape of her nose. The shape of her body, and the cheeky suggestion of her smooth breasts, just beginning above the blanket that cocooned her. All of this came to Asha in an instant, and in that moment something else became apparent to Asha, to do with the state of her underclothes. She bound the woman, before she hefted the red-headed beauty onto her shoulder, and took her back to her boat.

She garnered a few quizzical looks from her fellow raiders, but she brushed aside questions with remarks about ransom. She closed and barred the door to her cabins, and rolled the woman out of her blanket to inspect who had made her this turned on.

Out of the blanket tumbled a mostly-nude wilding woman. As she fell to the floor, Asha saw she was going to crack her head on the wall. She shot her arm out to cradle her head, and as she came closer, the woman's eyes flickered open. "You're not Jon," she whispered curiously. She then swung her leg up, wrapped it around Asha's neck, and slammed her to the floor. She made for the door, but the boat was struck by a wave, and she stumbled into the side of the cabin. Asha used this force to regain her balance, and charge at the woman. Asha pinned her to the wall with both hands, and grabbed her by the waist, hefting her onto the bed. Holding her roughly by the throat, Asha groped one-handed for a length of cord with which to tie her prisoner down, but found none. "I have a belt" the red-haired woman said "If you're looking for something." Asha gruffly thanked her, and set about pinning her down while undoing the belt.

It was no mean feat, but Asha was pleased with her efforts. She had had to use more than just the belt to secure her to the bed, but it functioned. Much to Asha's disapproval, the need for straps had consumed both of their belts, so they both lay draped merely in furs, Asha on the floor and the woman on the bed. "You didn't really think this through, did you?" enquired the woman. Asha was silent. "My name's Ygritte. What's yours?" she asked, tauntingly. This vein of questioning continued for some time, before Asha answered with her name.

"Well then Asha, why don't you climb up here into bed with me?" probed Ygritte. "You obviously brought me here for a reason. And judging by where your hand is, I don't think it was for torture." Asha was suddenly extremely self-conscious about her hand, and how hard she had been pressing on a certain damp spot. "Come on now, I won't tell anyone. Just climb up here. Look." She spread her legs slightly, and Asha nearly moaned. Her tight, moist cunt had a tuft of red hair above it, and while she couldn't say why, it drove Asha wild. She slipped her own hand beneath her furs, and felt her own womanhood. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself. Slowly at first, she started rubbing her clitoris in gentle, circular motions. Ygritte, understandably, was getting quite frustrated. "Asha", she said, "Come up here and eat me out. Please. I'm begging you."

That sounded like the best thing in the world to Asha, and she made her way across the room in one short stride. She clambered onto the bed, and started kissing Ygritte's neck. Hard. As she moved to her collar bones, she ground her vagina against Ygritte's, and both women convulsed. Though she was loathe to move on, she did. Moving down, kissing past Ygritte's perky breasts, and red nipples standing fully upright in the freezing cabin, Asha could feel Ygritte's breathing, her diaphragm filling and emptying. Finally, she moved onto that little red tuft, and her tongue snaked south, gently brushing the very top of Ygritte's clitoris. Ygritte moaned, her back arched. Asha moved lower, her mouth now directly on Ygritte's red-crowned cunt. She gently massaged it with her tongue, taking her time with each stroke. She could taste the snow, the sweat, the wetness. She kissed Ygritte's thighs, and went back to her gentle licking. She glanced up from her work, and saw Ygritte's eyes closed. Her back arched, perfect breasts thrust into the air, hands clutching at the bedsheets. This was what Asha had been looking for. She played with Ygritte's clitoris as Ygritte grabbed her hair and pulled her in tighter, moaning as her hands formed fists around Asha's hair.

Ygritte grabbed Asha, and breathed "f..fuck me. Get on me." But Asha was having her revenge for earlier, and slipped two fingers inside Ygritte, who had to keep herself from crying out. Internally, Asha marveled at how wet Ygritte was, and how easily her fingers slid, despite Ygritte's tightness. Seeing Ygritte was nearing clmax, she slid her fingers out, gave her one last long lick, trying to gather as much wetness as she could, planted a heavy kiss, and shifted up, intertwining their legs, and pressing together their expectant pussies. Both moaned, as Asha started to gently grind on Ygritte, who began an instant later. The pulsing of her thrusts intensified as Ygritte moaned louder, and all of a sudden Asha could see Ygritte straining at her bonds, arching her back. "Gods" breathed Ygritte. She felt a surge down her body, and a rush of pleasure totally different to anything Jon had ever given her. She went rigid, scratching at her bindings as she lost control.

Asha too felt a rush of pleasure that brought her onto all fours over Ygritte, breathing heavily as she groaned. Her thrusts became erratic as she lost control, crying out to the drowned god. At her moment of climax, she collapsed on the sweaty, naked, exhausted Ygritte. Their sweat intermingled, curved forms entwined, radiating warmth. The room reeked of sex, sweat and salt. For a long while they lay there, exhausted. Playfully, they kissed and teased and explored bodies. Kissing her, Asha untied Ygritte's bonds so she could join in. For the first time, she felt Ygritte's snow-pale arms around her body. So warm and inviting. Ygritte's arms circumnavigated Asha slowly, noticing every crack and crevice, every scar and blemish. She grabs Asha's short brown hair, pulling her in close. Their lips meet again, tongues exploring mouths. Gently, they parted. Ygritte curled up next to her partner, arms snaking around her chest and ample breasts. Snuggling into her warm back, they both drifted off.

Next morning, they were both on deck. They had made love three or four more times the previous night, but neither wanted to let it on. However, as soon as they ascended the stairs from Ygritte's cabin, they were greeted with catcalls and whistles from the crew. Ygritte said nothing and blushed, but Asha shouted at them. "And what are you implying?" Her first mate approached her. "Captain" he stated "We heard you. You two were loud as a storm." Asha's face went as red as Ygritte's hair. "Don't blush, we're happy for you! You needed to get some anyways." he taunted, laughing. "You do too." she called after him. She joined him at the bridge, a silent Ygritte still at her side. She nervously laced her fingers around Asha's, who held them tighter than any plunder or sword. She steered them home with Ygritte at her side, attached to her shoulder like a red-topped cape. They nearly ran aground once or twice because they left the helm for Asha's chambers without telling the crew. But they forgave her, because they loved Asha, and they grew to love Ygritte, and her deadpan snark as well as her skill with a blade. Despite being initially alarmed, Asha's father was very permissive of their relationship, as were the priests of the drowned god, after remarking "Well, she IS a woman, she can be made a rock wife..."

And so Ygirtte's fiery hair was doused in the cold waters of the undying god.


End file.
